


Stretch Marks

by confusednerdling



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusednerdling/pseuds/confusednerdling
Summary: Prompt: “I have been wanting to have a fic written where Waverly is pregnant and her stomach has been growing but she won't let Nicole see because she's been getting stretch marks and she's feeling self conscious about it but of course Nicole is wonderful and amazing and makes her feel better and even shows her places where she might have stretch marks.”





	Stretch Marks

At first, she didn’t notice it, but, when she finally did, she couldn’t _stop_ noticing them. Silvery marks that moved across her sides. Silvery marks that marked up her stomach.

Wavery moved her fingers along them and pressed her palm to her stomach. She was pregnant. Pregnant. She had read countless articles about stretch marks and all the downsides of pregnancy, but she swore none of that would bother her. It was all worth it. It was all worth it for this. But now, the dark little part of her, the angry, sad little part of her, was grumbling, was upset, was insecure. Because she didn’t use to have stretch marks, but now she did.

She couldn’t wear crop tops now, she realized. She just couldn’t. Not now. Now when the baby was finally born. Not ever.

She bought some oversized hoodies and long-sleeved t-shirts.

She said it wasn’t going to bother her, but how could Nicole like her when she had these…t-these marks all over! She hated them. She hated them. She pulled a big, blue hoodie, that hung down to her knees, over her head. Nicole couldn’t see them. What if Nicole hated them as much as Waverly did? What if Nicole found them ugly? What if Nicole realized she wasn’t attracted to her anymore? Oh God.

Waverly felt like she was going to be sick.

What if Nicole left? Nicole, who stayed because of Waverly. Nicole, who stomached through all the hard parts of Purgatory because she found love. What if she left? What if she left because her Waverly didn’t look like her Waverly anymore? What if Nicole left and left Waverly with a red-headed baby all by herself?

She knew she was being paranoid. She knew she was being dumb and insecure. She knew it. She knew it. But how could she not be worried? She lifted the hoodie up, checking herself in the mirror. She hated them. She hated them.

The door swung open and Waverly dropped her hoodie instantly.

“Hey, baby!” Nicole said as she sauntered into the homestead. She took her hat off and placed it on the rack, shrugging off her jacket. “I had the weirdest day. First, Wynonna was being weirdly nice to me. I don’t know why. She saved me a donut which was crazy. And then I got called into the high school cause they had a fire drill, just for practice, but these kids didn’t know it was a drill so they thought they were going to get to home. So they started cheering when they saw me in the police car and I didn’t know what to do. I felt like I was in a parade and – “ Nicole’s face fell. “What? What’s wrong? Is it the baby?”

“No! God no! It’s nothing!” Waverly said a little quickly. “I’m just listening. To your story,” She cleared her throat. “Um, sounds weird. Maybe Wynonna was being nice, because you’re gonna be a mom soon,”

“Naw,” Nicole took a step forward with this cocky grin. She placed a hand on Waverly’s shoulder and the very small touch sent shivers down her spine. “Wynonna threatened to shoot me with Peacemaker for – and I quote – ‘knocking up her sister’,” Nicole’s smile, though, faltered. “What’s with the hoodie, baby? You cold? Want me to turn up the heat?”

Waverly loved how attentive Nicole was, ever since she got pregnant. It was sweet, but Waverly didn’t want questions. She didn’t want the heat to be turned up even though she was, in fact, a little cold, because if the heat turned up. She would have to put on a T-shirt and what if she bent over or did some sort of motion and her shirt lifted and then Nicole would see –

“Baby?” Nicole frowned. “You okay? Really?”

“I’m fine,” Waverly said in a strained voice. “Really. I’m really fine. I’m going – “ She tore from Nicole’s grasp. “ – to get dinner ready and – “

“Come on,” Nicole rushed forward and blocked her path, entering her personal space. And there was that damn smile again. Cocky and arrogant and so damn attractive. “I haven’t seen you all day. I missed you,” She kissed Waverly’s forehead. “I missed you so damn much, baby,” And Nicole was kissing her neck. And Nicole was kissing her, passionately. And Waverly was kissing back. And oh God, this felt good. And then Nicole fingers were playing with the hem of Waverly’s shirt and then Waverly’s shirt was moving up and –

Her shirt was moving up.

_Her shirt was moving up._

“Stop!” Waverly insisted.

Nicole jumped back, hands in the air, mouth open. “I’m sorry!” was the first thing out of her mouth. “Sorry!”

“N-No,” Waverly’s voice trembled. “No, it’s fine,”

“Are you okay?” Nicole said, careful to keep her hands to herself. “Did I hurt you? Did I – “

“No. No. You were perfect. You’re perfect. I just…” Tears were welling up in her eyes. Damn hormones. “Did you see?”

“What? What? Did I see what?” Nicole’s eyes were wide with panic and anxiety. “Oh my God. Did someone hurt you? Are you hurt?”

“No! I’m fine. I’m fine. Well, I’m not… I’m not fine. I’m… Did you see the stretch marks?”

Nicole’s face morphed quickly with confusion. “What are you….?” She blinked and looked down, noticing the big hoodie, noticing the tears running down Waverly’s face. And everything softened. “Oh, baby,” she whispered.

And Waverly let out a sob. “Oh God, you _did_ see,” She buried her face in her hands.

“Baby! Baby!” Nicole rushed forward, placing gentle hands on her shoulders. “I love you. I love every part of you. I love every freckle. I love every hair. I love every stretch mark, because together they all make you,”

Waverly stared, wide-eyed, unsure what to do as fat tears rolled down her face.

“Those marks… They mean our baby is growing. _Our baby, Waves!_ I’m proud of those marks. I love those marks,”

“You do?”

“Of course, I do!” Nicole said with a big smile unfolding across her face. “And, hey,” Slowly, she lowered her pants. On her thighs was the same marks, the same silvery marks spreading across her pale skin. “Now, we match,”

“We match,” Waverly repeats softly to herself.

“I got these senior year, I think. Growth spurt,” Nicole shurgged. She blinked and looked into Waverly’s eyes, and Waverly swore she’ll never get bored of that sweet colored brown. “And our kid will probably have them. But that’s okay, because that just means they’re growing too! And I want them to grow. I want them to be healthy and grow and love themselves. Because they’re going to beautiful. And, they’ll probably end up to my height,”

“Oh. Is everyone fated to be taller than me?” Waverly laughed, mopping the tears up.

“Probably,”

“I love you. I love every inch of you,”

“I love every inch of you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr so you might have already seen it there. Please hit me up at gayywords if you have a prompt or you wanna say hi. I don’t have any Tumblr friends so I’m always down to meet a fellow Earper!


End file.
